Magic land
by isa96magica
Summary: magic land es un mundo donde yacen todos los seres mitológico olvidados por el hombre, pero este se encuentra en peligro de desaparecer, y solo la ayuda de dos grandes amigas junto a sus dos grandes aliado y amigos podrán salvarlo entren y descubran más de este olvidado mundo finc escrito por isa96magica y mi amiga LunaHermosa
1. Chapter 1

**Hola lectoras saben que sucede ¿cuándo dos locas o como yo digo normales a su manera con sueños locos se unen? la respuesta es un finc con mucha fantasía esperemos les guste tanto como a nosotras**

** ATTE. isa96magica y lunahermosa**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>capitulo<strong>_ **_1_**

Un día como cualquiera dos amiga se encontraban en el patio de instituto hablando sobre su libro favorito

Isabel: me gusta el fénix es tan... (Teniendo el libro en sus manos)

Rous: elegante, magnifico, glorioso...

Isabel: iba a decir majestuoso pero me gusto más lo demás que dijiste

Rous: yo prefiero el dragón me gusta lo poderoso y calmado que puede ser

ISABEL: es verdad pero quién diría que existirá todo tipo de dragones y no solo el que escupe fuego

Rous: por eso el dragón de agua es mi favorito, tan calmado, y poderoso

Mientras las chicas seguían en su mundo de fantasías un joven de su misma edad se les planto frente a ellas

-pero si son las soñadoras, ya es momento de que despierte y vean el mundo real

Rous: no te metas nadie te llamo aquí

Isabel: es verdad, además esta es una conversación entre nosotras

-no se hagan las listas o verán de lo que soy capaz...

-Jove "no sé que nombre" espero que no moleste a la jovencita

-yo solo iba al salón...

-eso espero (así como salió entro)

-esto no quedara así soñadoras...(se retira)

Rous: abecés es insoportable...

Isabel: tú lo has dicho, muy bien es tu turno de levarte el libro a casa

Rous: es verdad, ya me había olvidad lo mejor es que hoy comienza las vacaciones de verano

Isabel: sip, y ya sabemos que hacer

Rous: claro..

(Toca el timbre para anunciar que las clases comienzan)

Isabel: solo falta terminar el último periodo..

Rous:si... odio las matemáticas prefiero literatura ahí puedo leer libro de..

Isabel: fantasías...jajaj ya sabía eso es lo que nos hiso muy buenas amigas

Rous : jajaja es verdad vamos

mientras que las chicas se dirigían a su aburrida clase de matemáticas en la escuela en alguna otra parte cerca de todos pero a la vez no vista, había un lugar muy hermoso olvidado desde años por los seres humanos un lugar que jamás se hubieran pensado que existiera ese lugar que se encuentra bajo la tierra es el reino de magic land donde existen toda clase de criaturas mágicas y mitológicas que jamás se podría pensar, un lugar en donde encuentras las más conocidas criaturas como las no conocidas. En ese reino se encontraban dos poderosos seres el unicornio y el Pegaso, el unicornio con el poder de la tierra y el agua y el Pegaso son el aire y el fuego que cuando están juntos y combinan sus poderes pueden crear rayos lava etc. En fin esos dos seres fantásticos son los encargados de proteger aquel reino de los males que puedan ocurrir ya que son los más fuertes y los únicos en su especie ya que ellos pueden vivir para siempre como todo tienen su punto débil el unicornio es su cuerno y el Pegaso sus alas pero esto no quiere decir que no puedan revivir antes de morir ellos le dan su lugar a dos personas con valor y buen corazón que tomaran su lugar

Pegaso- ¿crees que ella intenta?

Unicornio- puede ser pero no hay que actuar hasta estar seguros de ello

DE NUEVO EN LA ESCUELA.

Rous: por fin se acabó...

Isabel: soy yo o la clase de matemática parecía interminable mente aburrida...

Rous: no solo fuiste vos créeme...

Isabel: bueno tendremos todo el verano para las dos y el libro

Rous: el libro! lo olvide en mi escritorio!

Isabel: ahí que ir por el!

-buscaban algo (se apareció detrás de las chicas con el libro en sus manos)

Rous: nuestro libro

Isabel: danos nuestro libro...

_y si no, ¿qué?

Rous: que nos lo de

Isabel: es nuestro

Las dos amigas estaban tratando de atrapar su libro de las manos del chico ese pero no podían ya que el chico era muy fuerte y con un ágil movimiento salió del aula con el libro

Isabel-vamos Rous

rous- si

Las chicas salieron del aula en busca de ese chico pero al salir no lo vieron por ninguna parte por lo que decidieron separarse para buscarlo. Rous se fue al sótano mientras que Isabel fue a la azotea, mientras que Rous no pudo encontrarlo por ninguna parte se preguntó por su amiga así que fue a la azotea encontrándose con su amiga que la tenían sujeta los amigos del chico mientras a Rous también la sujetaron.

MOMENTOS ANTES

Isabel fue a buscar a la azotea y para su sorpresa ahí estaba aquel chico pero no estaba solo se encontraba con amigos que la agarraron para que no pudiera moverse

Isabel –suéltenme

-no tu y tu amiga me las pagaran

en ese momento entro Rous que al igual que Isabel la agarraron

-ahora es hora de que me las paguen

rous-¿qué aras?

-me desharé de su lindo libro

Ambas -no

isabel-¿porque lo haces?

-para vengarme de ustedes por lo de esta mañana además les hare un favor, así podrán entrar a la realidad

Las chicas miraron como comenzaba a romper hojas de su preciado libro y las rompía en pedacitos arrogándolas al aire

MIENTRAS EN EL REINO DE MAGIC LAND

Pegaso-ese cazador solo fue una trampa ya no puedo volar me lastime un ala

Unicornio- no tengo más energía para curarte y que puedas volar

Pegaso- aun así no me pienso dejar.

Unicornio- lo se amigó, ni yo a vos, ahora ¿dónde nos trajo ese casado?

Pegaso-creo...que estamos en el territorio de los humano

Unicornio - por eso me siento débil, aquí nuestros poderes son muy escaso por la oscuridad que ahí en este mundo

Pegaso- si los humanos siempre son de tener corazón y mente oscuros

(Escuchan un ruido)

Unicornio- aun nos siguen

Pegaso- tenemos que trata de llegar al gran árbol y volver para recuperaron

Unicornio- si vámonos

El unicornio y el Pegaso intentaron llegar al gran árbol para poder regresar a su hogar pero en el camino algo se interpuso en su camino

Unicornio- ¿tu?

-si yo, ahora que los tengo débiles podre deshacerme de ustedes

Pegaso-no te la dejaremos tan fácil

Unicornio- nos desharemos de ti y descubriremos quien eres sombra

Sombra- lo dudo mucho

Los tres seres comenzaron una gran batalla que decidiría el futuro del reino de magic land pero aunque el Pegaso y el Unicornio hicieron todo su esfuerzo no pudieron derrotar a Sombra ya que en el mundo humano sus fuerzas eran menores y estaban heridos por los cazadores anteriores Sombra tenía la batalla ganada

sombra-es hora de tomar tu cuerno y tus alas

el Pegaso hiso un último esfuerzo y se levantó, alzo su alas blancas y cubrió con ellas a su amigo el unicornio y a el mismo para después apareciera una gran cantidad de viento envolviéndonos, ese viento comenzó a tomar un color blanco brillante y en un segundo desaparecieron llegando al gran árbol

Unicornio- ¿Por qué? sabes que te costara la vida

Pegaso- lo sé pero no puedo permitirme que Sombra gane

NO MUY LEJOS DE ESE LUGAR.

Isabel- nuestro libro... (Teniendo el libro en su mano el cual se encontraba todo arruinado)

Rous- lo sé, es mejor enterrarlo bajo el gran árbol

Isabel- es verdad este libro es todo para nosotras y que él nos reunió a las dos lo cual nos hiso grandes amiga inseparables

Rous- si pero si lo enterramos debajo del gran árbol seguiremos junto ahí, ya que es nuestro lugar de fantasías sin límites

Isabel: si vamos

Las chicas fueron al gran árbol para poder enterrar su preciado libro pero al llegar se encontraron con algo que jamás hubieran imaginado en sus vidas, enfrente de ellas se encontraban dos seres fantásticos que solo podía ver cuando leían de ellos

Isabel- Rous eso es

Rous-estaremos soñando

Isabel-peñizcame por favor

Rous- ok (le dio un pequeño peñizco a su amiga)

Isabel-(grita) eso dolió Rous

Los dos seres escucharon a las dos chicas que se encontraban junto a ellas, el Unicornio con las fuerzas que le quedaban se levantó y trato de alejar a esas dos chicas para poder proteger a su amigo

Rous- no parece muy amigable, creo que será mejor irnos

Isabel- espera Rous, mira parece herido

Rous- es verdad el Unicornio solo lo protege

Isabel- (se acerca)

Rous- espera

Isabel se fue acercando lentamente al Pegaso fue cuando el Unicornio se interpuso entonces Rous se acerco

Rous- descuida solo queremos ayudar

El unicornio miro a Rous directamente a los ojos de Rous y se calmó mientras que Isabel se acercaba al Pegaso e intento revisarlo

Isabel- ¿Quién pudo hacerles algo así a dos seres tan increíbles como ustedes?

El Pegaso miro a Isabel directamente a los ojos y después miro a su amigo sabiendo que encontraron a dos humanas que son muy difíciles de encontrar aquellos seres miraron que tenían valor y amor en sus corazones, con un simple intercambio de miradas fue suficiente para saber que encontraron a dos chicas las cuales puedan tomar sus lugares y proteger su amado reino así como a las criaturas que en el habitan

* * *

><p><strong>muchas gracias por leer<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**hola chicas aqui LunaHermosa y Isa96magica con el capitulo 2  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>capitulo<strong>_ **_2_**

Mientras las dos amigas seguían cruzando miradas con aquellos seres algo peculiar pasaba con ellas dos.

A Rous le cubría agua del rio cerca de ahí mientras que a Isabel le cubría el viento que soplaba cerca

Isabel: Rous ¿qué está pasando?

Rous: no tengo idea Isabel...

EN EL REINO DE MAGIC LAND

Dos amigos se encontraban con rumbo al castillo del equilibrio donde se juzgan el bien y el mal ubicado en el centro del reino un lugar donde todos los seres de este mundo son juzgados para saber si pueden vivir en este maravilloso reino. Los dos amigos llamados Castiel un fénix y Lysandro un dragón de agua se dirigían a el ya que son de las pocos elegidas que el Unicornio y el Pegaso confían ciegamente. Cuando estos entraron al castillo se dieron cuenta que estos don no se encontraban

CASTIEL (enojado) ¿Dónde estarán?

Lysandro- cálmate

Castiel- como quieres que lo haga si ayer nos contaron que puede que los vigilen

Lysandro- aun no estamos seguros

Castiel- pero ellos no se encuentran aquí

Justo cuando Lys le estaba por decir algo a su joven amigo el cetro de los elementos empezó a brillar.

Lys- Castiel!

Castiel- sabía algo ocurría ¿sonde se encuentra están el problemas?

Lys- (observa el cetro con detenimiento) en los límites del reino con el del mundo de los humano

Castiel- ¿con los humanos? vayámonos Lysandro! (lo dice convirtiéndose en Fénix)

Lys: si! (convirtiéndose en dragón de agua)

EN EL REINO HUMANO

Ni Rous ni Isabel sabían que pasaba en un momento a Rous la cubría el agua y también la tierra comenzó a moverse en el lugar en que se encontraba mientras que Isabel el aire que la cubría también se convirtió en fuego las chicas solo pudieron tomarse de las manos con temor a que no se encontraran, ambas cerraron sus ojos y cuando ya no sintieron nada los abrieron y aquellos seres desaparecieron pero notaron que algo en ellas era diferente Isabel tenía en su hombro derecho una marca de luna y Rous una marca de sol

Rous- ¿Qué sucedió?

Isabel-no lo sé ¿te sientes diferente?

Rous-no pero tenemos algo nuevo en nuestros cuerpos

Isabel- lo sé ¿Qué significara esto?

Mientras las chicas seguían viendo esa extraña marca que se les apareció en su hombro, el gran árbol que se encontraba aun lado de ellas empezó a brillar y de esa extraña luz salieron dos jóvenes

Castiel: ¿pero qué? (Al llegar no encontramos al unicornio ni al Pegaso más bien allí solo habían dos tediosas humanas una de ellas me llamo la atención, alta de cabello largo de color negro, ojos cafés y piel morena) Lysandro…

Lys: lo se… (Encontramos dos jovencitas en lugar de nuestros señores pero una de ellas me llamo la atención, de estatura promedio cabello largo hasta la cintura de un color marrón claro, y ojos verde)

Las chicas al ver a esto jóvenes se alteraron solo un poco, es decir nunca ves a dos jóvenes salir de lanada y como si nada de un árbol viejo ¿o si?

Rous: Isabel…

Isabel: lo se Rous…

Las dos amigas al ver estos dos jóvenes dan marcha atrás solo que no pudieron ir muy lejos.

Porque a Isabel le salen un par de alas blancas de su espalda y sale volando de ahí solo que no podía controlarlo muy bien

Rous: Isabel! (SOLO PODIA VER A SU AMIGA VORAR PERO ELLA SENTIA ALGO EXTRAÑO EN SU FRENTE QUE DESIDE TOCARSE) pero que ¿Qué tengo en mi frente?

Los chicos solo veían la escena confundidos

Lys: Castiel ¿sabes lo que significa esto?

Castiel: si pero primero hay que ver si estamos en lo correcto

Lys: está bien pero cómo?

Castiel: tú tranquiliza a esa chica yo traeré a la tabla voladora a la tierra (solo saca sus alas de fénix)

Lys: claro!

Arriba en el cielo con Isabel.

Isabel: como me bajo de aquí?!

Castiel oye tranquilízate!

Isabel: ¿Cómo es que tienes esas alas de fuego?

Castiel: ¡después las preguntas ahora sujétate!

Castiel trata de sujetar a la chica pero este les es imposible ya que un fuerte viento se lo impedía lo extraño era que el viento venia de esa chica.

Mientras con Rous.

Rous estaba tan asustada y confundida, ¿cómo que un cuerno le salga de la frente como si nada?

Lys: señorita, señorita trate de tranquilizarse por favor

Rous: que me tranquilice, yo... (No sabía cómo reaccionar, hasta que aquel joven me tomo del brazo y me miro a los ojos esos ojos bicolores me cautivo)

Lys: trate de tranquilizarse mi lady

mientras con castiel

castiel: muy bien tabla trate de tranquilizarse y no se mueva si no quiere caer

Isabel: si, si... (Mire a los ojos del pelirrojo, ya que eran unos ojos grisáceo muy en cantador y el cual me tranquilizaba hasta me llegaba hasta el corazón)

Una vez que las dos amigas se tranquilizaron, y puesto en la tierra, ya era hora de obtener respuesta

Isabel: muy bien, muy bien ya nos tranquilizamos ahora...

Rous: quienes son ustedes, y como rayos salieron de ese árbol

Castiel: escucha niña no me hables en ese tono

Lys: castiel tranquilízate, si

(Lysandro ve detenidamente a la joven y no podía lo que tenía en su mano)

Lysandro.-señorita me puede prestar ese libro

Rous- este libro, claro puede tenerlo un segundo

Lysandre- gracias (tome el libro y no lo podía creer este libro es...)

Castiel- lys ese no es?

Lys- mi libro, creí que lo había perdido hace años

Rous- tu libro?

Isabel- no puede ser es nuestro libro

Rous- si nosotras lo encontramos ase años

Lys- estoy seguro de que es mi libro

Castiel- será mejor que nos expliquen cómo llego este libro en sus manos

Isabel- está bien se los contaremos

Rous- pero después nos dirán quiénes son y cómo nos salió esta cosa a nosotras

Castiel- no sabemos porque a unas simples humanas les salieron esas cosas

Lys- pero sabemos de alguien que nos puede decir lo que les sucede

Cast- pero primero su historia y luego las llevamos a nuestro mundo para ayudarla ¿tenemos un trato?

Las dos se miran y luego asiente la cabeza.

Isabel- ok

Rous- tenemos un trato

Isabel- muy bien lo que paso fue…

Flash back.

Hace 7 años atrás.

Una niña de 8 años se encontraba cerca del gran árbol, la cual estaba llorando, ella se encontraba sola.

Rous- (llorar) no me adaptare a este lugar ni siquiera tengo amigos…

Mientras las pequeña niña seguía llorando, alguien se le acerca, una pequeña niña como de su edad

Isabel- hola…

Rous-¿Quién? ¿Quién eres?

Isabel- me llamo Isabel niña y tú ¿Cómo te llamas?

Rous- Rous…

Isabel- dime ¿Por qué lloras?

Rous- soy nueva en la ciudad y unos niños me molestaron por ser la nueva…

Isabel- pero que malos, pero ya no estés triste yo puedo ser tu amiga

Rou- en serio?

Isabel- claro seremos amigas…

Los días pasaron y las chicas se veían en ese árbol todos los días, pero un día como cualquier otro.

Las niñas venias de la escuela pero una de ellas estaba llorando.

Isabel- Rous no llores, por favor

Rous- pero esos chicos nos llamó rara y yo no quiero que te digan eso

Isabel- descuida yo… 8justo cuando ella se acercan al árbol ven un libro cerca de él) mira Rous un libro…

Rous- que ase este libro aquí?

Isabel- Magic land? De que se tratara?

Rous-podemos ver de qué se trata?

Isabel- está bien

Las dos chicas ven el contenido del libro y se sorprende de lo que se habla de ahí una tierra lejana criatura mitológicas pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue el dragón del agua y el fénix porque según el libro a pesar de ser dos elemento opuesto so las criatura que más se llevan bien.

Rous- qué lindo el drago y el fénix se parecen a nosotras dos

Isabel- entonces podemos sr buenas amigas como el drago y el fénix

Rous-mejores amigas!

Isabel- mejores amigas!

Isabel- y el libro…

Rous- será de las dos?

Isabel- si así es…

Fin del flash back

Isabel- eso fue lo que paso ahora siguen ustedes ¿Quiénes son?

Castiel- bien soy Castiel soy un fénix

Lysandro- soy Lysandro un dragón de agua

Ambas- (sorprendidas) ¿Qué?

Castiel- (grita) ¿están sordas?

Lysandro- Castiel contrólate ellas no saben nada, lo que queremos decir en simples palabras es que el libro que encontraron no es para entretener todo lo que dice existe

Rous- espera ¿tienes alguna prueba?

Castiel- sus alas y cuerno aunque no sabemos cómo lo tienen

Lysandro- también está el hecho de que mi amigo tenía alas de fuego cuando ayudo a la señorita Isabel

Isabel- es verdad sus alas tenían fuego

Castiel- bien ya tienen lo que querían ahora vámonos odio este mundo

Isabel- tranquilízate además no te permito que insultes a mi mundo

Castiel- su mundo es un lugar donde hay solo violencia, egoísmo y mucho más este lugar es horrible

Isabel- (enojada) todos los lugares tienen sus defectos

Rous- Isabel tiene razón su mundo tampoco debe de ser perfecto

Castiel- claro que lo es pero ustedes gamas lo entenderían solo son dos chicas humanas como todas las que hay en este mundo egoístas, traicioneras (no termino)

Isabel- (le da una cachetada a Castiel) no te permito que hables así de mi mundo, sé que no es perfecto pero eso es lo que lo hace perfecto

Rous- cálmate un poco Isabel, sé que se lo merece pero hay que tranquilizarse

Lysandro- creo que mi amigo tuvo la culpa

Castiel- ¿te pondrás de su parte?

Lysandro- sabes bien que tu empezaste, les pido disculpas si todavía nos quieren acompañar los dejare a su decisión

Isabel- yo iré pero que el cabeza de tomate no comience otra vez

Rous- yo tambien

Lysandro- bien vamos al gran árbol ahí se encuentra la entrada

Los cuatro se acercaron al gran árbol para ir al reino de Magic Land pero lo que no sabían Castiel y Lysandro era que mientras no estuvieron en el reino ocurrió algo que preocupo a todos sus habitantes eso fue que mientras ellos no estaban un terremoto leve ocurría aproximadamente por un minuto, una gran ola apareció, el viento se volvió loco y el fuego se volvía más grande ocasionando que los habitantes se asustaran y más aún cuando se dieron cuenta que Castiel y Lysandro no se encontraban

* * *

><p><strong>muchas gracias por los primeros reviews que recibimos de<br>**

**Black Ross **

**fery neko **

**anti456**

**tambien gracias a las chicas que leyeron pero no dejaron reviews**

**gracias por leer**


	3. Chapter 3

**hola chicas aqui LunaHermosa y Isa96magica con el capitulo 3  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>capitulo<strong>_ **_3_**

Los cuatro se dirigieron al gran árbol para poder ir al reino de magic land pero al principio las chicas no entendían como viajarían al reino por medio de un árbol

Rous- ¿Cómo viajaremos?

Lysandro- por medio del gran árbol

Isabel- como es eso posible

Castiel- es algo difícil de explicar le mostraremos la forma de viajar pero será difícil para ustedes ya que son humanas

Isabel- eso que quiere decir

Castiel- los humanos no pueden viajar a no ser que tengan una conexión con la naturaleza

Lysandro- en simples palabras sentir la naturaleza cuando eso pase podrán convertirse en uno con el árbol y viajar por sus raíces que llegan a lo más profundo de este planeta donde se encuentra el reino de magic land esa es la forma en que viajamos nosotros pero no muchos pueden hacerlo

Isabel- eso quiere decir que algunos de sus habitantes tampoco pueden viajar

Lysandro- así es

Isabel- así que tomate podrido porque dices que no podremos si ni siquiera pueden algunos de los habitantes de su reino

Castiel- (enojado) tal vez algunos no pueden pero los humanos jamás podrán lograrlo

Lysandro- Castiel cálmate

Rous-bien ¿Cómo hacemos nosotras para viajar?

Lysandro- hay otra forma de viajar y es que ustedes tomen la mano de su compañero que si puede hacerlo (le ofrece su mano) hermosa dama me permite

Rous- (toma la mano de Lysandro) si

Lysandro- ahora su amiga debe tomar la mano de Castiel

Isabel- ¿Por qué? no la tomare

Lysandro- si quiere viajar tiene que hacerlo ya que con nuestra otra mano libre tocamos el árbol

Castiel- a mí también me molesta pero no hay opción, vamos tabla de planchar

Isabel- (toma la mono de Castiel) si vuelves a decirme así te molestare por el resto de tu vida

Castiel- no me asustas

Rous- mientras más rápido terminen ustedes dos más rápido llegaremos podremos saber porque tenemos estas cosas en nuestro cuerpo

Isabel- tienes razón Rous, tener alas es un poco extraño para mí

Rous- imagínate a mí con un cuerno

Lysandro y Castiel se acercaron al gran árbol con sus manos libres tocaron el tronco de este y cerraron sus ojos y apareciendo una luz que los desapareció. Mientras las chicas sentían extraño el viaje que solo duro unos minutos. Los cuatro llegaron y se dieron cuenta que las chicas ya no tenían el cuerno ni las alas

Rous- ¿Qué paso con mi cuerno?

Isabel- lo mismo digo mis alas ya no están

Rous- aunque creo que estamos mas aliviadas

Isabel- tienes toda la razón tener algo que no es parte de ti es un poco raro ya que no estas acostumbrada

Las dos chicas miraron a su alrededor dándose cuenta que en la parte en que estaban se podía ver todo el reino de Magic land que era hermoso como venía en el libro pero verlo realmente era maravilloso

Ambas- (impresionadas) es hermoso

Castiel- claro que sí que esperaban no es como su horrible mundo humano

Isabel- (enojada) no permitiré que hables así de mi mundo

Rous- lo mismo digo sé que no te gusta pero es el lugar donde vivimos

Lysandro- señoritas cálmense, las llevaremos con alguien que nos ayudara para saber que les sucede

Castiel- (siente que algo no está bien) Lysandro no sientes algo diferente

Lysandro- ahora que lo dices si ¿Qué habrá pasado en nuestra ausencia?

Mientras hablaban entre los arboles apareció otro ser mítico con la mitad de su cuerpo en forma de caballo y la otra mitad en forma de humano, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes

Kentin- no saben cuánto tiempo estuve buscándolos junto con los demás centauros

Castiel- ¿Qué sucede?

Kentin- ¿no saben lo que ocurrió en el reino?

Lysandro- estuvimos fuera ¿Qué sucedió?

Kentin- (triste) el gran Pegaso y el gran unicornio murieron

Castiel- (grita) que, estas seguro

Kentin- todo en el reino vimos y vivimos el acontecimiento, la tierra tembló, las grandes olas, el viento loco, y el fuego creciendo

Ambos- no pueden ser

Kentin- todos en el reino estamos preocupados por lo que sucedió y además asustados y más de saber que ustedes tampoco estaban

Castiel- dejaremos a las chicas para después tenemos que calmar al reino

Lysandro- estoy de acuerdo

Rous- ¿Qué sucede?

Lysandro- algunos problemas que tenemos que resolver

Kentin- ¿Quiénes son ellas?

Castiel- unas humanas

Kentin- ¿humanas? ¿Aquí? ¿Por qué?

Castiel- es una historia larga hablaremos con los demás para saber bien lo que sucedió

Lysandro- podrías llevas a las señoritas con mi hermano Leigh y Rosalya solo diles que las cuiden mientras calmamos al pueblo

Kentin- si

Castiel y Lysandro se fueron mientras que Kentin llevaba a las chicas a la casa de Leigh donde de seguro estaba Rosalya

Isabel- hola soy Isabel y ella es Rous

Kentin- soy Kentin

Rous- este ¿Quiénes son ese pegaso y el unicornio?

Kentin- creo que no debo de hablar de eso no son de esta tierra

Isabel- nos trataras igual que el tomate podrido

Kentin- ¿tomate podrido? Te refieres a Castiel no te preocupes él es así con todo el mundo pero no puedo decirles nada sin permiso de Lysandro y de Castiel

Rous- bien no preguntaremos mas pero quiero hacer otra pregunta diferente

Kentin- si

Rous- ¿Qué se siente ser un centauro?

Isabel- lo mismo pregunto

Kentin- ¿conocen lo que soy?

Ambas- si

Kentin- creo que no sabría explicarlo, creo que sería algo como que yo les preguntara ¿Qué se siente ser humanas?

Ambas- tienes la razón

Kentin- ¿son hermanas?

Ambas- no ¿Por qué?

Kentin- hablan en ocasiones las dos al mismo tiempo como si estuvieran conectadas

Ambas- se debe a que somos mejores amigas hermanas

Después de un pequeño viaje llegaron a una casa junto al mar donde salió un joven alto de cabello negro y ojos negros con una chica de cabello blanco

Leigh- Kentin ¿encontraste a Lysandro y a Castiel?

Kentin- ya los encontré, ahora se dirigen al pueblo para tranquilizar a los habitantes

Rosalya- ¿quiénes son tu amigas Kentin?

Leigh- no las avía visto señoritas ustedes ¿son humanas?

Rous- si, soy Rous y ella es mi amiga Isabel

Isable- es un placer pero... ¿cómo supo que somos humanas?

Leihg- digamos que solo fue una observación

Rosalya- ¿son Humanas? ¿y que hacen humanas en este lado?

Kentin- no me pregunten, Lysandro solo me pidió que las traiga aquí y que les diga que las cuiden hasta que lleguen

Leihg- muy bien si mi hermano te lo pidió, por favor señoritas siéntanse como en casa

Ambas- gracias

Rous- por cierto linda casa

Rosa- gracias y tiene que ver adentro

Isabel- por cierto cuál es su nombre

Leigh- oh, perdone mis modales yo me llamo Leigh señoritas y ella es mi novia Rosalya

Rosalya- hola, pero pasen adentro hablaremos mejor

Una vez dentro de la casa.

Ambas- ¡qué lindo!

Isabel- mira Rous esto- (le muestra un cuadro donde están el pegaso y el unicornio)

Rous- (susurro) se parecen a los que vimos en el bosque

Isabel- (susurro) es verdad me pregunto si serán los mismo que Kentin les dijo a los chico

Rous- abra que ver

Rosalya- disculpen ¿quieren tomar un poco de té?

Isabel- claro

Rous- me parece bien

Leigh- ¿me podrían decir cómo fue que ustedes fueron traídas aquí?

Rosa- es vedad, es raro ver a humanos aquí y más a dos

Isabel- bueno Lysandro y él toma... es decir Castiel nos trajeron

Rius- paso algo raro y no sabíamos cómo arreglarlo

Leihg-y ¿que les paso?

Las dos se miran a los ojos sin saber qué hacer, o si les iban a creer su historia del cuerno y las alas, pero tendrían que hacerlo, es decir viven prácticamente en un reino de fantasía

* * *

><p><strong>geacias poe sus lindos reviews de parte de LunaHermosa y isa96magica<strong>


End file.
